Takdir
by rikushiki
Summary: ketika 4 remaja bertememu dalam sebuah takdir yang memisahkan mereka dalam perbedaan kasta, akankah takdir mempertemukan mereka...
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO BUKAN MILIK SAYA YANG JELAS DIA DAN SELURUH CHAR NYA MILIK SESEORANG DARI JEPANG FANFIC PERTAMA JADI MOON KALAU ADA SALAH KATA DAN PENULISAN MOHON MAAF DI KARNAKAN SAYA HANYA SEORANG MANUSIA YANG MEMILIKI BANYAK KEKURANGAN.  
>UU HH GERNRE: TENTUKAN SENDIRI PAIR: NARU HINA, SASU,SAKU WARNING: TYPOS, GEJE, ABAL, JAUH DARI KATA SEMPURNA,<br>DON T LIKE DON T READ

SUMARRI.  
>JANGAN PERNAH MELIHAT ORANG DARI LUAR SAJA COBALAH LIHAT DALAM HATINYA MUNGKIN KAU KAN MENEMUKAN SESUATU YANG LEBIH INDAH DI DALAMNYA.<p>

Mentari bersinar di pagi yang indah menggantikan sang rembulan dari tugasnya. Memberikan kehangatan pada setiap makhluk yang ada, menggantikan kegelapan dengan cahayanya, membangunkan setiap makhluk dari tidurnya.  
>Terlihat di sebuah apartemen kecil dua orang pemuda yang terbaring di atas tepat tidur masing-masing. Salah seorang nya tengan menggeliat pertanda dia sudah terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Terlihat mata hitam onixnya terlihat perawakan dengan rambut hitam dengan bagian belakan yang sedikit mencuat ke atas seperti ekor ayam yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke salah satu tokoh utama kita, mencoba menyesuaikan matanya dengan sinar mentari yang masuk lewat celah-celah jendela. Menegok sembentar ke arah smping kanannya dan menemukan seonggok manusia yang tengah terbaring nyaman, sesekali dia melihat tingkah orang yang ada di sampingnya.<br>Hn desahnya pelan seperti sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini.  
>cepat bangun dobe !, apa kau mau terlambat? tanyanya pada seseorang yang tengah terbaring tenang di adat kasur empuknya.<br>Sebentar lagi teme sahutnya sambil membenamkan mukanya dalam sebuah selimut berwarna orange.  
>kalau kau tidak mau bangun aku tidak akan memasak ramen selama satu bulan penuh arrggh oke-oke aku bangun hn. Bagusalah cepat mandi aku akan menyiapkan sarapan Roger kapten sambut pemuda itu dan lekas bangun serta langsung melesat mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi.<p>

Selang beberapa saat sarapan sudah siap dengan lauk seadanya dikarnakan mereka hanya tinggal berdua di apartemen kecil ini yang dibayar dari hasil kerja paruh waktunya.  
>Cepat kesini sarapan sudah siap ucap Sasuke pada tmannya.<br>oke aku kesana Seketika dari balik pintu kamar muncul seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut kuning cerah acak-acakan dengan iris biru safir indah di matanya tak lupa tiga garis tipis di setiap pipinya dialah Uzumaki Naruto teman seatap Sasuke.

Uzumaki Naruto ia ada seorang anak yatim yang tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan hingga ia pergi dari panti dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkan panti tempat yang sudah membesarkannya meskipun ada alasan lain dia memutuskan untuk pergi selain tidak ingin merepotkan dia juga tau masalah keuangan panti yang kurang. Sementara sang ayah hilang entah kemana saat dia berumur setengah tahun, dia ditemukan tengah terbaring dalam sebuah keranjang di depan panti tempatnya tinggal dulu.  
>Sementara chiha Sasuke dia memiliki nasib tak seburuk Naruto, dia memiliki orngtua serta kaka. Tapi dia memutuskan pergi dati rumah karna kedua orng tuanya yang pilih kasih terhadap dirinya hingga ia jengah dengan keadaan rumahnya dan memutuskan pergihingga takdir mempertemukan mereka di sini dengan keadaan yang tak jauh beda, hingga mereka memutuskan untuk salinh berhubungan antara sahabat bukan yaoi.<p>

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian mereka tengah siap pergi ke sekolah dengan pakaian lengkap tidak lupa dengan masing-masing ransel yang mereka bawa.  
>Ayo cepat Dobe kita berangkat ucap Sasuke.<br>Ayo jawab Naruto.

Segera mereka menaiki sepeda masing-masing miliknya yang didapat dari hasil kerja sambilannya.  
>Dan mereka sekang di sini di depan sebuah gerbang yang cukup tinggi bertuliskan KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL.<br>Iya mereka memang sekolah di KHS salah satu sekolah elite yang dihuni oleh orang-orang berduit.  
>Kenapa mereka bisa masuk kesini di karnakan kepintaran mereka yang di atas rata-rata walaupun tampang dang kantong pas-pasan.<br>Segera mereka memarkirkan sepeda butut mereka dan berjalan santai dengan pandangan acuh kearah pintu masuk sekolah. Terlihat tatapan dari banyak siswa siswi di KHS memandang mereka meskipun bukan pandangan suka atau iri tapi melainkan pandangan menghina dan merendahkan coba lihat itu duo miskin datang ucap seorang siswa pada teman di sampingnya.  
>Beruntung sekali mereka bisa masuk sekolah ini padahal cuman ornag miskin nyasar jawab seorng nya lagi.<br>Eskipun mereka berbicara pelan tapi itu terdengar jelas di telinga ke dua pemuda yang tengah di bicarakan tersebut.  
>Tapi apa daya walaupun hati mereka sakit mereka mencoba untuk bersabar dan menghirukan tatapan dan bisikan tak suka da orang-orang.<br>Ketika mereka tengah asik dengan pikiran dan jalan yang mereka tapaki terdengar sebuah suara feminim mengalkan perhatian mereka sontak mereka menghentikan langkahnya danberbalik ke arah suara tersebut.  
>Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san matte kudasai! ucap perempuan dari arah belakan mereka. Di sana terlihat dua gadis yang tengah berlari kecil kearah mereka. Salah seorang di antara siswi tersebut memiliki suari merah muda dan mata emraldnya bak cristal yang sudah dinam di sana tak lupa juga kulit putuh mulus tanpa cacat dan tubuh yang indah, sementara di sampingnya sorang siswi yang tak kalah cantik dari siswi berambut merah muda tadi, dia memik\liki iris perak rambut indigo panjang tergerai dengan tubuh indah dan dada yang bisa di billang cukup WOW untuk ukurannya yang siap membuat lawan jenisnya meneguk ludah.<br>Mereka adalah Haruno Sakura dan Hyuga Hinata ketua dan wakil ketua osis di sekolah ini.

Sementara dua ornag yang tadi di sebutkan hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, karna mereka sudah tau kedua orng terebut yang suka memanggil mereka, alasannya adalah pasti mereka akan di mintai bantuan oleh kedua siswi tersebutuntuk membantu osis atau hanya sekedar untuk menemani mereka. Mungkin itu hanya alasan Sakura dan Hinata agar bisa lebih dekat dengan mereka, walau pun mereka memiliki derajat yang berbeda.

Nani,Hn balas Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan Bisa ikut kami sebentar ke ruang osis ucap Sakura.  
>Yang hanya di balas oleh anggukan dari duo U U (sekarang kalo Naruto dan Sasuke bersama di panggi U U UZUMAKI,UCHIHA).<br>Sementara mereka sedang sibuk berjalan dengan duo U U di belakan ke dua gadis itu tak sedikit pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka atau lebih tepatnya memperhatikan Sakura dan Hinata. Selain mereka di kenal sebagai ketua dan wakil ketua osis mereka di kenal juga karna kecantikan dan kekayaan mereka.  
>Cklek Bunyi pintu ruang osis di buka, disan nampak beberapa orang yang tengah duduk dan sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya yang tak lain adalah para anggota osis, yang sempat teralihkan perhatian nya dengan kedatang empat orang yang tadi membuka pintu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sang ketua oasis Haruno Sakura dan wakilnya Hyuga Hinata yang di belakang nya di ikuti oleh duo U U.<br>Terlihaat di salah satu bangku ada dua sosok yang tak suka akan kedatangan duo U U.

Ayo masuk ucap Sakura memecah keheningan. Dan langsung saja mereka berempat masuk dengan Sakura di depan dan langsung duduk di singgah sananya dan mempersilahkan duo U U untuk duduk di depannya yang hanya di pisahkan sebuah meja. Sementara Hinta menyiapkan beberapa cemilan dan empat cangkir teh dan menyajikan di atas meja di depan mereka.  
>Ano silahkan di nikmati ucap Hinata.<br>jadi apa yang kalian butuhkan dari kami berdua ucap sasuke to the poin.  
>NE tak perlu buru-buru begitu kami hanya ingin kalian menemani aku dan Hinata ngobrol sebentar sekalian refreshing untuk menunggu masuk kelas jawab Sakura dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya yang dapat membuat setiap pria blushin di buat nya tapi itu tidak berlaku terhadap duo U U.<br>Benarkan Hinata sambung nya.  
>hai Sakura-chan jawab Hinata yang sambil duduk di samping Sakura.<br>Terus kalian ingin ngobrol apa dengan kami tanya Naruto dengan nada kurang bersahabat.  
>K-kami hanya ingin mengenal kalian lebih jauh jawab hinata dengan sedikit rasa gugup dan terbata sontak saja dengan tingkah laku nya itu menambah kesan imut pada dirinya.<br>Bukankah kalian sudah tau tentang keadaan aku dan Sasuke orang tidak punya, atau kalian cuman pura-pura tidak tau agar kalian bisa menghina kami secara tidak langsung hah cap Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi.  
>G-Gomenasai bukan b-begitu maksudku balas Hinata dengan menundukan wajahnya sedih.<br>Oh, bukan begitu ya terus apah hah,mugkin kalian pikir cuman ingin mengobrol dengan kami atau hanya ingin menghina kami, menginjak-nginjak kami layak nya sampah yang tak pantas di sekolah ini ucap Naruto dengan sambil mendirikan badannya.  
>Sontak saja perkataan itu membuat Hinata semakin menunduk sedih tak luput pula dengan cairan yang membasahi kelopak matanya.<br>SudahlahNaruto ayo kita pergi dari sini cuman membuang-buang waktu saja ajak Sasuke yang tengah berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan tersebut dengan Naruto di belakang nya.  
>Ketika Sakura hendak mengucapkan sebuah kata.<br>Tungg... Braak pintu di tutup dengan sedikit keras Tapi telat mereka telah pergi dari ruangan osis tersebut. Sakura tau mereka berbuat seperti tu karna dia dan Hinata tau sifat asli kedua pemuda tersebut. Semtara Sakura mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Hinata yang tertunduk dan terlihat sedih tak lupa jug sebuah sungai kecil dari kedua matanya yang menandakan dia tengah menangis.  
>Sudahlah Hinata jangan sedih hibur Sakura pada Hinata sambil sesekali menepuk pundak Gadis di depannya.<br>Kita tau kan sifan mereka seperti apah di balik sifan mereka yang sekarang, jadi kau jangan sedih lagi tabah lah lanjut Sakura walaupun juga aku sedih Hinata tambah sakura dalam hati.  
>Arigatou Sakura-chan ucap Hinata sambil memeluk Sakura dan mengusap air matanya. Sedangkan sakura hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil beserta senyum termanisnya untuk sang sahabat yang tiada lain adalah Hinata.<br>Ayo Hinata kita ke kelas sebentar lagi kita masuk ucap Sakura yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Hinata.  
>Hm balasnya dengan senyuman indah di bibir manisnya Nah gitu donk , senyum kan jadi tambah cantik sahabatku ini tutur sakura.<br>sudahlah Sakura-chan jangan menggodaku terus iya-iya Hinata Sementara mereka saling tersenyum kecil menghilangkan kejadian bruk tadi. Terlihat di sebuah bangku yang di duduki dua orang pemuda tengah memikirkan sesuatu Berani-berani seka mereka telah membuat Sakura/Hinata-chan menangis, lihat saja pembalasnku ucap kedua pemuda tersebut dalam hati masing-masing.  
>TBC<p>

Siapakah kedua pemuda tersebut kita lihat di chapter depan...  
>Mohon riviews nya untuk sempai-sempai sekalian Gomen kalo masih pendek baru pertama buat fict jadu mohon saran saran nya Thanks...<p>

PROFIL NAMA: UZUMAKI NARUTO UMUR: 16 TAHUN ORANG TUA: IBU SUDAH MENINGGAL AYAH MENGHILANG SEJAK UMUR MASIH SETENGAH TAHUN

NAMA: UCHIHA SASUKE UMUR: 16 TAHUN ORANG TUA: TIDAK PERNAH MENGANGGAP MEMILIKI ORANG TUA KARNA DIRINYA TAK PERNAH DI ANGGAP

SEKIAN DARI SAYA.  
>TERIMAKASIH...<br>RIVIEWS PLEASE 


	2. Chapter 2

UU'HH

Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto Warning: OOC, GJ, Abal, Gakbermutu don't like don't read

Sumari: Jangan pernah memandang sesuatu dari luarnya tapi coba lihat dan pahami hatinya.

Happy reading...

Terlihat di sebuah apartemen kecil dua tokoh utama kitayang kita kenal dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke tengah sarapan sambil membincangkan sesuatu.  
>"Teme, apa kau merasa heran kenapa Saskura dan Hinata setiap hari sellalu saja mencari alasan untuk bisa dekat dengan kita! '' tanya sang Uzumaki.<br>''hn,. Aku juga tidak tau, menurutmu bagai mana dobe?" jawab sekaligus tanya balik sang Uchiha pada sahabatnya tersebut.  
>''Mungkin mereka menyukai kita''<br>''Jangan bercanda, kau taukan kalau kita tak sederajat, walaupun menurutku mereka juga lumayan cantik''  
>''ha,ha, kau ini, aku memang orang tak punya tapi kan berbeda denganmu yang dulunya orang berada''<br>''Itukan dulu dasar dobe, kau taukan khidupanku seperti apah.''  
>''iya ya aku tau, ya sudah ayo kita cepat selesaikan makan nya''<br>''hn''

setelah selesai sarapan mereka segera berangkat tak lupa dengan ransel masing-masing.  
>Terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke tengah mengayuh sepeda butut mereka masing-masin . Ketika mereka tengah asik mengayuh sepeda terlihat seorang perempuan yang berumur sekitar 25 tahun tengah kereotan dengan barang belanjaan nya yang sekitar 3 kantung yang cukup besar.<br>Sementara duo U'U yang meliha hal tersebut tergerak hatinya untuk menolong perempuan tersebut, walaupun mereka terlihat cuek dari luar tapi sebenarnya mereka memiliki hati yang baik.  
>''Maaf nona bisa kami bantu?'' ucap Naruto.<br>''Sepertinya anda kerepotan" sambung Sasuke.  
>''Apa itu tidak merepotkan kalian'' jawab sang perempuan tadi.<br>''Tenang saja itu tak seberapa'' balas Sasuke.  
>''Kami kan kuat he he,..'' sambung sang Uzumaki sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya.<br>''Kalau begitu terimakasih'' jawab sang wanita sambil menyodorkan kantung belanjaan nya.

Saat duo U'U sibuk membantu wanita tadi memasukan belanjaan nya ke dalam bagasi mobilnya terlihat di sebuah jalan tak jauh dari tempat itu terlihat sebuah mobil mewah keluaran terbaru yang di dalamnya berisikan dua orang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

''Bukankah itu Naruto dan Sasuke?'' ucap salah seorang di antara mereka.  
>''i-iya itu mereka! sedang apa ya mereka di sana'' ucap salah seorang nya lagi.<br>''yah kau ini di tanya malah balik nanya. '' ucap orang pertama tadi sambil mengembungkan pipinya pertanda dia sedikit sebal atas jawaban temannya.  
>''gommen-gommen habisnya aku juga bingung melihat mereka di sana'' jawabnya ''ya sudah kita perhatikan mereka dulu'' ucap orang yang pertama dan hanya di balas anggukan dari temannya.<br>Sebenarnya dalam hati kedua orang yang tengah dalam mobil tersebut ada rasa sedikit cemburu kenapa Naruto dan Sasuke bisa akrab dengan orang asing di jalan tapi kenapa mereka sangat susah dekat dengan mereka.  
>Kita tinggalkan dulu dua orang yang sibuk dengan pengintaiyan dan pikiran mereka.<br>Kita beralih pada Naruto dan Sasuke.  
>Terlihat merekatengah beres dengan acara menolong mereka, terlihat sedikit senyum di wajah keduanya karna telah melakukan kebaikan.<br>''mSudah beres!" ucap Naruto semangat.  
>''Terimakasih atas bantuanya anak muda.'' tutur sang wanita. ''kalau boleh tau siapa nama kalian'' sambungnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanany.<br>''Aku Naruto dan temanku Sasuke'' jawap naruto sambil menjabat tangansang perempuan.  
>''kalu begitu terimakasih Naruto-kun, Sasuk-kun aku Konan, panggil saja Konan-neechan'' ucap sang perempuan yang ternyata bernama Konan.<br>''terimalah ini sebagai ucapan terimakasihku'' sambungnya sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang.  
>''Tidak usah repot-repot kami membantu dengan ikhlas.'' tolak sang Uchiha.<br>''Sasuke benar, lebih baik sumbangkan saja ada yang membutuhkan'' sambung Naruto padahal sebenarnya mereka juga membutuhkan.  
>''Kalau begitu aku sungguh bertimakasih banyak atas bantuan kalian'' tturnya halus dan sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya. ''oh ya kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku, akusiap membantu kalian.'' sambungnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kartu pengenal.<br>''iya sama-sam'' balas Naruto sambil menerima kartu tersebut.''kalau begitu kami permisi dulu'' sambungnya dan lekas mereka berdua menaiki sepeda masing-masing dan lekas pergi menjauh dan melambaikan sebelah tangan nya.  
>'ternyata masih ada anak baik di dunia inu' ucap konan dalam hati sambil membalas lambaian tangan nya.<br>''kalian berdua cepat turun apa tidak bosan melihat saja dari tadi!'' ucap Konan sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah mobil yang tadi di diami dua orang yang memperhatikan dirinya dan dua pemuda tadi.  
>''Ternyata kita ketahuan'' ucap salah seorang tadi dalam mobil dan hendak keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Konan di ikuti temannya Terlihat surai merah jambu dan ungu keluar dari dalam mobil tersebt yang ternyata adalah Sakura dan Hinata.<br>''Konan-nee ternyata kau' aku kira siapa'' ucap Sakura.  
>''Sudahlah kalian jangan mengelak aku tau dari tadi kalian berdua memperhatikan dua pemuda tadi''jawab Konan, '' kalau aku tak salah tebak kalian ber dua menyukai dua pemuda tadi kan'' sambungnya sambung nya tak lupa dengan cengiran jahil melekat di bibirnya.<br>''kata siapa, kami tadi cuman kebetulan lewat kok, benarkan Hinata'' jawab sakura sedikit gugup.  
>''a-ano i-tu benar, kami hanya kebetulan lewat kok'' sambung Hinata.<br>''sudahlah Hinata ayo kita pergi nanti kita telat'' ajak sakura sambil menark lengan Hinata untuk mengikutinya.  
>''t-tunggu Sakura-chan, ne Konan-nee kami permisi dulu jaa nee..'' ucap sang Hyuga ''kalau kalian suka cepat bilang jangan lama-lama nanti keburu di ambil orang loh'' kana Konan sambil berteriak pada Sakura dan Hinatanyang telah sedikit menjauh.<br>''Urusaiii'' balas Sakura tak kalah keras suaranya dengan Konan.

Time Skip.

Tak terasa waktu sudah istirahat, sementara di atap sekolah terlihat dua orang yang tengah tiduran sambil memandangi langit biru cerah yang tenang, tak ada yang berbicara hanya kesunyian menemani mereka hinga terdengan suara pintu menujuatap terbuka menampilkan dua sosok perempuan tengah berdiri di sana. Masing-masng di antara mereka menenteng sebuah bungkusan yang bisa kita tebak itu adalah jatah makan siangnya.  
>Suara langkah terdengan d kedua pasang telinga dua orang pemuna yang tengah berbaring tersebut. Suara langkah kaki mengalihkan perhatian kedua pemuda itu, sontak mereka menoleh keasal suara langkah tadi sambil menatap bosan ke dua perempuan yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah nya. Sesekali mereka menghela nafas panjang.<br>'apa yang di inginkan mereka' batin keduanya.  
>''Uchiha-kun, Uzumaki-kun ternyata kalian berada di sini'' ucap Sakura sambil berjalan kearah Sasuke dan Naruto yang tengah berbaring memandangi langit tak lupa juga di ikuti Hinata mengekor di belakangnya.<br>''Kalian tau kami dari tadi mencari kalian'' sambungnya sambil duduj di samping Sasuke di ikuti Hinata yang duduk di samping Naruto otomatis kedua pemuda tersebut berada di tengah di apit kedua gadis tersebut.

''Ada apa kalian mencari kami?'' tanya sinis Naruto sambil bangun dari posisi tiduran nya dan duduk bersila di ikuti rekanya.  
>"A-ano kami cuman m-meminta tolong'' jawab Hinata sambil mennduk malu.<br>''hn,,.Minta tolong apah?''  
>"Kami cuman mau meminta kalan menemani kami makan"jawab Sakura.<br>"ya sudah tinggal kalian makan apa susahnya" jawab Naruto ketus.  
>'dasar kalian cewe bodoh, makan di depan kami, sudah tau kita tak membawa makanan bikin ngirisajah.' batin kedua pemuda tersebut.<p>

Ssementara kedua pemuda tersebut sibuk dalam pikiranya masing-masing hingga keheningan melanda. Hinata mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan merangkai beberapa kata.  
>''Ano Naruto-kun apa kau mau,? aku membawa banyak makanan!'' tawar Hinata.<br>''Sasuke-kun apa kau juga mau?'' sambung Sakura

Sementara kedua pemuda tersebut hanya menelan ludahnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tanda penolakan .  
>Sebenarnya mereka bukan tidak mau tapi karna menjaga harga diri mereka.<br>kedua pemuda terssbut membuang jauh-jauh rasa lapar mereka hingga terdengar bunyi yg begitu merdu.

''kryuuk''  
>'dasar perut sialan kenapa berbunyi di saat seperti ini' batin Sasuke dan Naruto.<br>sementara Sakura dan Hinata hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kedua pemuda tersebut.

''benar kalian tidak mau'' ucap Sakura yang hanya di jawab gelengan.  
>dari Naruto dan Sasuke dengan wajah memerah semerah tomat busuk yang tetap menjaga harga diri , padahal harga diri mereka sudah anjlok berkat kedua perut mereka.<p>

''sudah jangan keras kepala .Ayo buka mulutmu Aaa'' ucap Hinata yang sambl mengangkat sumpitnya yang sudah menyumpit sebuah telor dadar ke depan wajah Naruto.

Naruto yg melihat telur dadar yang melayangdi depanya. Sekertika keluar keringat panas dingin di wajahnya membatin.

'jaga harga diri Naruto, akh sial daripada mati kelaparan. persetan dengan harga diri.' batin Naruto hingga "hup'' Naruto memasukan suapan dari Hinata ke dalam mulutnya.  
>sambil mengunyah kasar dan langsung menelan makanan yang masuk lewat mulutnya.<br>''oishi'' satu kata terucap dari mulut Naruto membuat senyum tipis nan manis di bibir Hinata.  
>sememtara Sasuke yang melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya tersebut hanya bisa menepuk jidat sambil bergumam melihat adegan romantis tersebut.<p>

''dasar dobe''  
>''apa kau bilang teme'' sahut Naruto ''kau dobe''<br>''kau teme''  
>''dobe''<br>''teme''  
>''dobe''<br>''teme''  
>''duren bego''<br>''tomat busuk''  
>sementara Sakura dan Hinata menautkan alis mereka pertengaran kedua dobe, teme tersebut sambil terkikik kecil.<br>''kau iri padaku''  
>''hn''<br>benarkan kau iri''  
>sementara Sakura yang mendengar pertanya'an dari Naruto pada Sakuke segera berinisiatip mengikuti langkah dari tindakan Hinata.<br>''Sasuke-kun coba bilang Aaa''  
>sementara sasuke yang sibuk berdebat dengan Naruto tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya dan bilang Aaa.<p>

''hup'' sukses makanan tersebut masuk ke mulut Sasuke.  
>Sasuke yang belumsadar terus mengunyah dan menelan sesuatu yg berada di dalam mulutnya .<br>''oishi'' gumamnya tanpa sadar .  
>semua orang yang mendengarny terdiam beberapa saat hingga suara Naruto memecahkan heningan.<p>

''benarkan aku bilang kau juga mau, dasar teme sokjual mahal.''ucap narruto sambil menunjuk mukaSasuke yang sudah memerah sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

''kalian lucu ya '' sebuah suara lembut menghentikan tawa Naruto

''Maksud mu Hyuga-san '' jawab Naruto yang ternyata suara tersebut dari Hinata.

''Dbalik tingkah pendiam kalian memiliki sifat yang menyenangkan'' sambung Sakura ''Yasudah kalau begitu kalian makan bersama kami saja'' lanjut Sakura dengan senyuman diwajah nya ''Arigatau Harunosan - Hyuga-san '' ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

''Panggil Sakura saja''  
>''Aku juga panggil Hinata saja''<p>

''Hn'' balasnya

''Kalau begitu buka mulut mu lagi Narut-kun'' ucap Hinata, yang disambut oleh Naruto.  
>''Kau juga mau Sasuke-kun'' tanya Sakura yang sudah mengangkat sumpitnya di depan wajah Sasuke.<p>

''Hn, Aku bisa makan sendiri tidak seperti bayi harus disuapi'' balasnya.  
>Sementara Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke mendelik tajam kearahnya.<p>

''Apakau bilang? '' ucapnya.  
>''Dasar bayi'' balasnya.<br>''Dasar pantat ayam''  
>''Duren busuk''<br>''Sakura''  
>''Hinata''<br>Sementara Sakura dan Hinata hanya cengo mendengar ucapan ke dua pemuda tersebut sambil terkikik kecil.  
>'Ternyata benar mereka tak sedingin yang kelihatan nya.' batin kedua wanita itu.<br>Hingga akhirnya acara makan siang ke empat remaja tersebut di penuhi canda tawa mereka dan terlahir juga sebuah ikatan di antara ke empatnya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat ke empat orang yang tengah berbincang sambil sesekali saling suap makanan. Terlihat di balik pintu ada dua pasang mata yang tengah memperhatikan mereka atau lebih tepatnya menatap sinis tidak suka ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

'Dasar mereka tidak bisa di biarkan' bantin ke dua siluet tersebut

TBC..

arigatou buat yang reviews.  
>gomen kalo banyak typo dan susunan kata yang kurang tepan..<br>sekali lagi terimakasih telah meluangkan waktunya utuk membaca fict gak jelas ini.. 


End file.
